Moments with Sparklings
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Get ready to lose yourself in all the cute and adorable moments that the Autobots will encounter in this collection of moments shared by them and the brand new members, little Achilles and Sapphire. This is filled with fluff and cute moments. Rated K plus for mention of Breastfeeding in second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

(This will be composed of several moments in the lives of Achilles and Sapphire as little sparklings. The only warning is major fluff and cuteness overload. Get ready to explode from the cuteness and adorableness of these various moments of these cute OC's of mine. Disclaimer-I do not own the Autobots that will be mentioned through out this series, all credit goes to Hasbro.)

* * *

Meeting the Future

* * *

It had about five days since the birth of Optimus Prime and Elita 1's sparkling, Achilles and Sapphire, and during that time, the new family had time to form the parent-child band that would connect them to each other. During that time, no one was allowed to interrupt their leaders, for any interruption would stop the formation of the bond.

Now after waiting patiently, all the Autobots were ready to meet their leader's offspring. In the command center, all of Optimus Prime's and Elita 1's team members waited anxiously for the introduction, as well as the human allies, Spike, Carly, and Sparklpug.

Just then, the doors leading to the command center slid open, and the noble Optimus Prime walked, proudly inside and all was quiet, waiting to hear his announcement.

"I thank you all for your patience, my friends. It indeed brings me great joy and honor to present my offspring. Before I have Elita 1 enter with our treasure, I wish that you all keep quiet and speak softly, their audio receptors are still very sensitive to the loudest sound, and might be frightened." Optimus announced, and everyone listened.

"Better keep your voice down then, 'Hide. Don;t want any babies getting scared of you," Joked Jazz, and a few of the Autobots chuckled at the joke, all except for Ironhide. "Shut up, this is serious, Jazz." He growled, but Jazz held up his hands in defense. "Chillax, man. I was kidding, I am a bout as excited to see the little guys as much as you."

"Now about the 'little guys' Jazz, I have intentionally kept the genders a secret but now that you are keen on hearing what gender they are, I am proud to say that Elita and I are blessed with a mech and a femme, twins." Optimus continued and the Autobots couldn't help but cheer at their leader. After everyone settled down, Optimus went on. "Now, without further ado, Autobots, I present to you...Achilles and Sapphire." He concluded and turning to his side and sending the thumbs up to Elita through their bond, the leader of the female Autobots entered with the two sparklings, wrapped in swaddling blankets.

All was quiet and still, for all the Autobots and humans stood still in utter awe and amazement; there they were, two, tiny, innocent, and adorable bay cybertronians, not only were they babies but babies that belonged to none other than the greatest, strongest, wisest, and most powerful cybertronian ever known.

For a while, no one moved until, the young Autobot scout, Bumble Bee, moved forward to his commander and when his leader nodded in encouragement to gaze upon the sparklings, Bumble Bee almost choked.

"Oh...They...They are so cute. Hello there, little ones." He cooed and the two sparklings gazed up at hearing his soft, young voice. Sapphire then babbled and to everyone's disbelief, reached out and touched Bumble Bee's nose plate, making everyone utter quiet 'awes'.

"She seems to like you, Bumble Bee." Elita 1 smiled as her daughter began feeling the scouts face plate, fascinated at the feeling. Bumble Bee chuckled and backed up and said, "Congratulations, Prime."

"Thank you, my friend." Optimus spoke and Bumble Bee stepped back into the crowd, and soon everyone came up to see the new additions, but were careful not to crowd as to not scare the babies.

Making his way up to his old friend, Ironhide and his bond mate, Chromia, looked down and were smitten.

"Aww, would ya look at that. They look just like their mommy and daddy." Ironhide chuckled, a big smile on his face plate.

"They are so cute. You must be so proud, Elita," Chromia commented to her friend.

"Thank you , Chromia. I am indeed very proud of being blessed with such lovely sparklings." Elita 1 grinned as she softly stroked Achilles' and Sapphire's cheek plates, making the little ones stare up at their mother and beam happily.

"That's it, Ironhide. We need to have a long and serious talk." Chromia turned to her startled bondmate and he was a bit unsure what she ment, but then after seeing the sparklings, he got a pretty good conclusion about what Chromia ment.

"Now, 'Mia, lets not rush this. Besides, it might a little hard raising more than just two sparklings." Ironhide plead, but Chromia was not falling for it, as she grabbed him and dragged him out of the room to 'talk' with her love.

"Oh, dear. Chromia can never stand having being the second in line to things, even having a sparkling for that matter." Ratchet sighed as he shook his head, but then his frustration melted as he saw the sparklings looking at him and giggled at him. "But, they are perfect, after all I did help with the delivery."

"Yes, we already have that in mind, thank you Ratchet." Optimus nodded.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the next to look at the sparklings and both couldn't help but laugh, slightly. "It looks like were aren't the only twins at the anymore, huh, Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker grinned.

"Yep, and maybe we may have some competition with these two." Sideswipe agreed. The lambo twins were notorious for being a but mischievous and loved pulling pranks on their team mates, but with the arrival of the new members, they might have to clear one side for them if the sparklings wanted to be like them.

After all the Autobots got the chance to meet Achilles and Sapphire, it was time for the humans to meet them. As the humans came up to Elita 1, she knelt so that her children and the humans could have a look at each other.

"Aww, they are adorable," Carly squealed.

"Well I'll be, never seen a baby robot in my life." Sparkplug chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Wow, they are so tiny, but really cute. Congrats, Optimus. I'm sure you will be a great father." Spike smiled.

"I already have that under consideration, Spike, and thank you." Optimus Prime thanked the young man, but then Achilles began to shriek in fascination at the Spike, reaching out. Seeing that her son wanted to see the boy, Elita moved a little closer so that the sparkling could better look at the organic being. No longer struggling, Achilles then reached out with one, tiny digit and softly touched Spike, and quickly pulled back and giggled.

"He is you son, Optimus. He already loves other beings besides his own." Spike laughed. Just then the mech looked up at the big, rad and blue mech and cooed, reaching for him, and Optimus rewarded his son by scooping him into his arms and cradled the little one close to his chest plate and face plate.

"Isn't that cute." Carly couldn't help but blush at the sudden change of Prime's behavior as he held his sparkling close to him, cuddling him sweetly and warmly.

"I thank you all for showing great admiration to these little miracles of ours," Optimus then turned to his team, " But we must remember that the Decepticons are still a major threat, and if they manage to find out the identity of the sparklings, Megatron will take any chance he has to take them and use them as leverage against us, against me Therefore, my children must be watched over and protected at all times. I will not risk the safety of my little ones if Megatron finds out about them. I have selected a few of you to be there care takers while either me or Elita 1 should be called away. Ironhide, Hot Rod, Ratchet, Kup, Jazz, and Bumble Bee, you are those care takers, since you have proven to be trustworthy to protect our children. I have every confidence in you and trust you to take this take to the up most importance." Optimus announced, and the selected Autobots agreed to guard the sparklings with their lives. "Now, in the meantime, carry on with your duties, it is going to be a long time before these future Autobots will be able to join you in combat." Optimus Prime finished and dismissed himself and Elita 1, and soon they returned to their quarters and life would definitely not be the same for the Autobots for the years to came.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(There you have it, the sparklings are introduced to the team and be ready for more chapters in the next coming days.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(The only warnings in this chapter are breast-feeding. I know there are other methods of feeding babies but it turns out that breast-feeding is actually good for a developing baby, because it provides nutrients and antibodies rather than baby formula. Now before I bore you to death with this health tip, here is the next chapter.)**

* * *

**Waking up and Breakfast Time**

* * *

For a week, everything had changed rapidly for the Autobots with the arrival of the sparklings. Everyone helped pitch in to care for the newborns, much to the delight of Optimus Prime and Elita 1. While this was a great sign that all the Autobots have accepted the babies, it didn't mean that they accepted the times when the babies would wake up in the middle of the night, crying to be feed, a new diaper, or just in need of comfort from a bad dream. Optimus greatly apologized for the side effects but everyone managed to survive to fist days of having sparklings around the base.

One Sunday morning, all the Autobots were fast asleep, happy to have some extra time to recharge. But it wasn't going to be the same for Prime and Elita.

"WAHHHHH!" Cried the sparklings in unison, stirring the two leaders from their slumber.

"*Yawn*, Good Morning, love," Optimus yawned as he stretched himself.

"Morning." Elita 1 groaned as she too yawned. "Breakfast time, I guess."

"Uh huh, At least it's better than having it at 3:00 in the morning." Prime chuckled, but he was right because last night Sapphire woke up the both of them as well as her twin brother, all because she wanted a snack.

As the sparklings continued to cry and wail, both Optimus and Elita sent comfort to their little ones through their parent-sparkling bond, calming them down. "Don't worry, we're are coming, little ones." Optimus spoke as he and his sparkmate walked down to the nursery, which was right next to their quarters.

They entered and came into the nursery; a perfectly sized room with a nice, safe crib at the back of the room, a large, soft, Autobot sized carpet that was covered with stuffed animals, toy car, wind-up dolls, and some bouncy balls, a bookcase to the right filled with several baby friendly books, and a diaper changing station over to the left made by Wheel Jack as a present. He had also constructed three more changing stations around the base so that no one would have to rush to the nursery and change the sparklings, making it easier for everyone.

As they peered in to the crib, the crying stopped and Achilles and Sapphire reached up and giggled, happy to see their mommy and daddy. Smiling back, Optimus and Elita reached down and lifted the two twins into their arms, greeting them with happy snuggles.

"Good morning, sweetspark. Did you give daddy a hard time last night?" Elita said sweetly and Sapphire just giggled and rubbed her head against her mothers chest plate. "I take that as a yes." Elita chuckled.

"How's my big mech? Ha-ha, I am happy to see you, too." Cooed Prime as he held Achilles up and the little mech laughed hysterically and cooed at his father's playfulness.

"Playtime is over you two, it's time for them to refuel." Elita reminded Optimus and he brought Achilles over to her, but not before a small growl sounded from Achilles stomach.

"Looks like he is hungry," Optimus laughed, but then a deep, loud rumbling sound came to everyne's audio receptors, and it was none other than Optimus' empty tank. Elita and the sparklings couldn't help but laugh at the random moment that Prime's tummy decided to talk.

"And Achilles isn't the only one who needs some energon. Why don't you go ahead to and get yourself some, I'll take care of these two." Elita 1 said, after recovering from the laugh fest. Optimus reluctantly agreed, due to his stomach growling at an very unexpected moment, and let Elita hold Achilles while he left to get himself some energon. While he was out, Elita 1 opened her chest plates, exposing her energon sacs and the sparklings began to nurse. Just in case anyone came into the nursery, Elita grabbed a blanket by the bookcase and covered her top half and the younglings with it. It did feel strange to have her children suckle from her, while it was easy to feed them with a bottle, but then again feeding a sparkling with her own energon had a positive outlook. Her energon had extra nutrients and clean fluid particles that were essential to help a sparkling mature faster.

While she thought about this, Achilles bit hard on her nipple, startling the female Autobot, "Ow, careful, Achilles. Not to hard. No biting mommy." Elita 1 tried to be firm but Achilles went on biting.

Just when Elita 1 was about the curse in cybertronian, Optimus Prime came in to the room with two energon cubes, one for him and one for Elita. He noticed that she was in pain and came to her side, "What is the matter?"

"It's you son, Optimus. He keeps on biting my nipple to get more energon. I think it is time for him to be bottle-fed from now on." Elita said, wincing a bit when Achilles bit again. Optimus Prime then scooped up Achilles from his mothers chest plate, and no sooner had he did the sparkling fussed about, whining to finish his meal, but Prime said in a stern, but gentle voice. "Now, now, Achilles. If you cannot be gentle with your mother, it's time to switch from 'boobies' to 'bottles'."

A slap to the aft made Prime turn and see a very displeased Elita.

"Sorry, love." He apologized and Elita 1 forgave him,"But if you dare say that around these two I'll have you in an earth junkyard by the time I am through with you." Elita warned him. True she did love Optimus, but there were times when his snarky side would just annoy her to the point of her almost going crazy. Prime saw this and immediately went to get the bottle and prepare some low-grade energon for Achilles, who was still screeching to be back with his mother.

"Hold on, Achilles. I will feed you when you fuel is ready," Optimus tried to calm his son down, but he kept fussing and squirming, until at last the low-grade energon was ready. Prime pour the liquid into the bottle, sealed it with a rubber teat and sat himself down, holding the bottle to the sparkling. Achilles looked at the bottle and did not know what to think.

"Go on, this is for you to have." Optimus spoke and gently moved the teat to Achilles lips, but the sparkling did not like the feeling of the teat and scrunched his face and turned away, refusing the bottle. "Achilles, be a god boy and drink up." Optimus said, but the sparkling didn't budge. Sighing, Optimus had no idea what to do, but Elita 1 saw his attempt to feed Achilles and suggested, "Why don't you pinch the teat and allow some of the energon on to your digit? Then let him taste it, and he will figure it out for himself."

"Good idea, Elita." Optimus thanked her and did just that. After he pinched the teat and brought his fore-digit to his son, the sparkling looked at t for a moment, blinking his optics with curiosity, and the began suckling on Primes digit, tasting the yummy liquid. Then Optimus brought the bottle to his son, waited for when Achilles figured out what was inside the bottle that was good for him, and to his relief Achilles latched on to the teat and suckled happily, now that he knew that the yummy stuff Elita had been was now in a bottle.

"Whew, that takes care of that." Optimus sighed and watched his son finish up the fuel and move the bottle away when he was finished, but then he began to hiccup.

"Oh dear, not only does he suckle hard, but he suckles to quickly." Elita 1 said as Sapphire finished up her drinking and detached from Elita 1's energon sac. Elita 1 then closed her breast plate and gently patted her daughters back plate to help burp her, which came rather quickly in a tiny, high burp.

"Now for you," Elita 1 smiled as she put Sapphire on the carpet, and scooped up Achilles and proceeded to pat his back, but Achilles just made gurgling sound as she patted him.

"He loves that part." Optimus couldn't help but giggle as Achilles made long coos and babbles while Elita 1 patted him, then a big loud burp erupted and Achilles sighed.

"All done. Now let's get the morning started." Elita 1 said as she placed Achilles with his sister, and Optimus opened his com-link to contact Bumblebee.

"**- Bumblebee, can you come to the nursery? Elita 1 and I will be departing for our meeting with Ultra Magnus in about an earth hour.-**"

"**- I'll be there soon, Prime. Bumblebee out.-**"

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(And that concludes breakfast. Now get ready for some playtime with the sparklings and Bumblebee.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Bumblebee is here, and he has the job of Babysitting the sparklings while Optimus and Elita are gone for the duration of the day. Does the young scout have whatever it takes to handle these adorable sparklings? Let us find out.)**

* * *

**Bumblebee the Babysitter Part 1**

* * *

As Bumblebee came to the nursery, Optimus Prime welcomed his young friend and went on to list the rules and instructions.

"Now, Bumblebee, I must let you know that this is a very big responsibility for you. You cannot just play with, you have to feed, change, and watch over them. I am fully aware of how much you care for them, so I am putting my faith in you. Are you willing to accept this responsibility?"

Bumblebee nodded and said, "Yes, sir. I will take care of them as if they were my own brother and sister. You will have nothing to fear."

"Very well." Prime nodded, but then both the bots smelled something foul and stinky, and their attention was drawn to the sparklings on the floor playing with some stuffed animals. Uh Oh, someone made a Number 2.

"Pee Yew, that stinks! Not that if that offends you, sir." Bumblebee held his nose plate.

"No offense taken. Hang on a moment. I'll take care of this." Optimus chuckled as he took his son and daughter to the changing station. Bumblebee was dumbfounded for a moment. He never conceived the idea of Optimus Prime changing a diaper, it seemed unnatural. But as he watched, his leader seemed to be calm and even joked to his sparklings about the 'Big Boom Boom' they made. Optimus managed to detach the diaper plates and placed them in a sealable compartment that cleaned the diaper plates and disinfect them for a five-minute period. To the left on the station was a stack of clean diaper plates. As Optimus used a soft rag to wipe off the sticky, brown solids from his children's afts, Bumblebee almost felt his jaw drop; Prime wasn't giving an inch to the substance he wiped away, he took it in stride. After wiping the solid material off, he rolled the soiled rag and tossed it to an open laundry hamper, before he went on the grab a second rag and squirted polishing solvent on it and went on to polish the sparklings afts, kind of like applying baby powder in this case. Achilles and Sapphire just gurgled and giggled through the entire thing, not crying or fussing as their daddy attached new diaper plates to their bottoms and announced, "There we are. All clean."

_How does he do that?_ Bumblebee thought to himself. _Here he is, the greatest, strongest, and wisest of all Autobots, yet he is changing diapers right in front of me. Is this what being a parent does to you?_

Just then Elita 1 came in. "Optimus, we need to be at Lookout Mountain in twenty earth minutes, what is keeping you." She said, but then saw the reason when she heard the changing station washing cycle beeped, notifying that the diaper plates were sanitized, ready to be put into the fresh stack of clean diaper plates.

"The twins decided to leave a 'good bye' present for me, before we left." Optimus joked as he placed his children down on the carpet before he went to the faucet and cleaned his hands in case some of the residue got on his hands. After he finished he went to take out the cleaned diaper plates, placing them with the other clean ones, and walked over to his love and went on to tell Bumblebee, "Now, Bumblebee, the list of things to do are on the bookcase, to keep you and the twins occupied. If anything goes wrong, inform me or Elita 1, via through com-link."

"I got it, sir. Go and get to the meeting with Ultra Magnus. We got everything under control." Bumblebee smiled, feeling confident that everything would be alright.

"Right. So long, Achilles, Sapphire. Mommy and I will be back soon. Be good for Bumblebee." Optimus said in a playful tone to his sparklings and the babies cooed and giggled in delight. Seeing they would be fine, Optimus and Elita proceeded to leave the base, turning into their auto modes as they came to the entrance. "Are you certain we can trust Bumblebee in watching Achilles and Sapphire?" Elita 1 asked, still feeling unsure about leaving her sparklings in the care of the youngest Autobot in the base.

"Elita, I am sure they will be fine, and I am certain Bumblebee will capable of keeping them occupied and safe for the time being." Optimus reassured his worried bondmate, and Elita agreed but still felt a bit uneasy.

* * *

Meanwhile Bumblebee read through the list and was almost overwhelmed.

1. 10:00 a.m Play with the sparklings for an hour.

2. 11:00 a.m Give sparklings ten minute bath.

3. 12:00 p.m Lunchtime, give only one bottle each, if still hungry wait for five minutes and give them a small helping.

4. 2:00 p.m Nap time. Must be in recharge for at leat two hours.

5. 4:00 p.m Read the sparklings a book for the time the book allows.

6. 4:30 p.m Change diapers if they appear soiled.

7. 5:00 p.m Play with sparklings for a half hour.

8. 5:30 p.m Dinner time, give one bottle each. No second helpings.

9. 6:00 p.m Read one last story to the sparklings before doing one last round of playtime.

10. 8:00 p.m Bed Time. Sparklings should be put to stasis. Make sure to check if diapers need to be changed before bed time to prevent accidents during the night.

"Oh boy, I guess I better get started. Besides, how hard can watching sparklings be?" Bumblebee said to himself and placed the list back on the bookcase and went up to the sparklings. "So, who is ready for playtime?"

Almost at once, at the word 'Playtime', Achilles and Sapphire sqealed and crawled quickly to Bumblebee and hugged his pads, giggling and laughing.

"This part should be easy. We already like playing together." Bumblebee smiled. He was right, out of all the Autobots, Bumblebee seemed to be the sparklings favorite playmate, acting almost like a sparkling himself. He got himself on his hands and knee joints and started to tickle the sparklings, his digits softly stroking their sensitive bellies. "The Tickle Bot is going to get you, Tickle tickle tickle," Bumblebee cooed as he heard and felt Achilles and Sapphire laugh hard and struggled to free themselves. Bumblebee eventually ended the tickle attack to let the babies calm down, and they did and then they attacked Bumblebee by crawling onto his stomach, tickling him.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha, no tickling! The Tickle Bot is suppose to tickle you, no-ho-ho-ho-hot the other way round. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Bumblebee laughed as he tried to keep himself from moving around to not harm the sparklings. Achilles and Sapphire eventually stopped, and were soon lifted into the air and giggling and screeching with excitement as Bumblebee held them up, making airplane noises. "You're flying. You can fly, I can't catch you. Come back down here, cuties." He chuckled as he carefully shifted his arms around to make the feeling of the sparklings flying more believable. After a few seconds, he brought them back down and sat himself up, but then he covered his face plate with his black hands.

Achilles and Sapphire beeped with curiosity, where was Bumblebee's face plate?

"_Where's Bumblebee? Where is he?_" Bumblebee hummed joyfully, timing his surprise.

"Here I am!" He opened his hands and his face plate appeared with a big grin that made the young ones giggled hysterically. Seeing they loved it, Bumblebee did it again, covering himself with his hands.

"_Where's Bumblebee? Where is he? Is Bumblebee gone._" He began and then, "Here I am!" He said in a happy voice. Sapphire and Achilles were having a great time with Bumblebee, laughing their heads of as he continued to open his hands and surprise them.

"Here I am, Here I am, Here I am, PPPPFFFFFFTTTTT" He then suck out his glossa, making silly noises.

"What in the name of Primus is going on in here." Said a stern voice, making the excitement die down in the nursery, and Bumblebee turned around, his glossa hanging out of his mouth.

"Pwol, I mean 'Prowl', Uhh... What are you doing here?" Bumblebee stood up and blushed, fearing that Prowl wouldn't be to fond of seeing him making a fool out of himself.

"I was in the middle of finishing the paperwork that was handed to me by Optimus, when I heard all this racket. Please, if you wish to entertain Optimus and Elita's offspring, do so in a quiet and less...revealing matter." Prowl frowned, but Bumblebee understood what the serious bot ment. Suppose if someone else saw him acting like this, rumors would spread around the base like a virus.

"I will keep that in the memory bank. Sorry if we disturbed you, Prowl." Bumblebee apologised.

"You are forgiven, Bumblebee. Now I must continue with my work, without any further distractions." Prowl nodded as he left. As soon as he left, Bumblebee looked at the clock on the wall. It was 11:00.

"Okay, Achilles, Sapphire, it is time for your bath."

Bath? The smiles from their faces were gone, and soon they started crawling around the room, scrambling for a place to hide as Bumblebee chased after them. "Hey, hey, what's the matter? It is only bath time. Don't you like bath time?" Bumblebee asked as soon as he scooped them in his arms and went to the cleaning facility, the twins screaming and crying to be put down. "Easy, it's okay. Bath time is fun." Bumblebee tried to cheer them up, but with no luck.

* * *

As Bumblebee entered the cleaning facility with the sparklings squirming to free themselves, Bumblebee was happy to find a sparkling-sized tub over to the left of the room, next the cleaning stalls. It was red, with a cute Autobot insignia on it, and a blue hose attached to a faucet.

AS he came to the tun, Bumblebee kept the sparklings close as he turned on the water to a nice, warm temperature, not too hot and not too cold. When the water was at the right height, Bumblebee gently placed the squirming sparklings inside, and when they felt the wet water they immediately started to bawl and cry, they did not like it. Bumblebee was startled at this and tried to calm them down, but it didn't work. He had to find something that would entertain them.

That's when he saw a metal basket with a latch next to the tub; it read "Bath Toys" in big, yellow words.

"Jackpot!"

Bumblebee opened the basket and pulled out three toys, a purple rubber ducky, and sail boat, and a pretty mermaid doll, and put them with the sparklings. "Here you are, nice bath toys to play with. No need to cry anymore." Bumblebee softly said as he patted their heads reassuringly.

As the tears ceased, Achilles saw the purple rubber ducky float to him, its toungue out, and eyes large and comical. This funny looking thing looked fun, so Achilles reached and took the ducky in his hand and began dunking it into the water, giggling in delight. Sapphire also saw the mermaid doll and sailboat and decided to put the doll on the boat and made it look like the mermaid was sailing on the sea.

"Ha-ha, she is having a good time on the boat, Sapphire." Bumblebee smiled as he got a rag and soaked it in the tub, before he squirted soap on it and began cleaning Sapphire, who was occupied by the mermaid and boat. Sapphire unintentionally sighed and cooed as she felt the warm, soapy rag massaging her head and pony tail appendage, it actually felt relaxing, but then she giggled as she felt the rag moved to her tummy, tickling her.

"Tickles, huh?" Bumblebee snickered as he finished her stomach and went to her back plate, then finished up with her pads (feet), which sent Sapphire in a frenzy of laughter as the rag tickled her crazily. "Ha-ha-ha, hold still and it will be over soon." Bumblebee smiled but couldn't help but laugh as the sparklings giggles were contagious.

Pretty soon to Sapphire's relief, Bumblebee was done, and she was breathing hard from the ticklish endeavour. Bumblebee then scooped her out of the tub and wrapped her up in a new towel to dry her. Sapphire sighed and cuddled inside the towel, she loved the feeling of being in something soft and comfy. Bumblebee saw that she would not leave so he left her on the ground next to him, as he went to do Achilles. As Bumblebee moved and caressed the rag over Achilles head and antennae, Achilles fussed a little, but calmed down as he felt the rag caress his back, purring in content. "Does that feel good, Achilles?" Bumblebee joked, knowing the baby wouldn't answer, he was way too content to speak. But the relaxing moment was gone in a flash as Achilles screamed with laughter as he felt the rag tickle his belly and sides. Achilles was super ticklish, and this proved a challenge for Bumblebee as the sparkling squirmed hard to get away from his digits and the rag. "Whoa, take it easy, little guy. I have to get your piggy toes next and you'll be done." Bumblebee smiled as he moved the rag to the tiny pads and this time Achilles did scream, loud and piercing as the rag caressed his sensitive, metal soles. Bumblebee only did the pads quickly to not make the sparkling go offline from too much laughter.

"There, you survived. Come on, you ticklish robot, let's get you dried up." Bumblebee said as he scooped up Achilles and wrapped him in a warm towel and dried him off. Bumblebee couldn't help but giggle, "I wonder if your daddy deals with this all the time." But that question was put aside as he put the toys back into the basket, and unwrapped the sparklings, who were tuckered out from their fun time in the bath.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Well, so far so good. Bumblebee seems to be doing great as a babysitter. Lets see how he handles the rest of the day in the next chapter. Leave a comment.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Super Duper sorry for not updating this story. I was focused on my other stories that I forgot about this. Anyhow, here is the second part Bumblebee the Babysitter chapter. Disclaimer- The Cat In The Hat belongs to Dr. Seuss.)**

* * *

**Bumblebee the Babysitter Part 2**

* * *

After bringing Sapphire ans Achilles back into the nursery after their bath, Bumblebee set them down on the carpet as he went to the Instant-Energon machine, constructed by Wheeljack as well, so that he could make some pre-mixed energon for the babies. After mixing the right ingredients and warming the liquid up for about five minutes, the bottles were ready.

"Alrighty, guys. Who's hungry?" Bumblebee cooed as he scooped up the two sparklings and sat himself down on a rocking chair that was next to the crib. Sapphire giggled happily and started to suckle, even though she was use to getting her energon from Elita 1 she didn't mind having to get this new energon in a bottle. The least could be said with Achilles.

"Come on, Achilles. You have to refuel." Bumblebee tried to get the squirming mech to refuel, but Achilles kept pushing the bottle away. He wanted his daddy to feed him, not Bumblebee.

"Achilles, please, don't make this difficult. Drink up like a good little sparkling." Bumblebee cooed, but Achilles squawked in defiance.

Just then, Achilles pushed to hard and the bottle spilled onto Bumblebee's face plate. The pink liquid was all over his face plate, and Achilles started to giggle. Now Bumblebee had a big problem. He could not get Achilles to drink and now he was dirty. Before he could contact Optimus Prime via through com-link, the doors slid open and Ironhide stepped inside.

"What in tarnation is goin' on in here?" He asked.

"I can't get Achilles to eat. He won't listen." Bumblebee said in a slightly disappointed voice as Achilles kept laughing at the energon dribbling down Bumblebee's cheek plates.

"You can't be too soft on them, Bee. Believe me, we had to learn that when Optimus found you as a baby, remember?" Ironhide reminded the scout, and Bumblebee did remember. Ever since Optimus Prime had found him as an orphan, all the Autobots had to care for him, as well as teach him all he needed to know.

"Well, I guess you are right. But, what should I do to make him drink?" Bumblebee finally asked.

"Here, let me give it a try." Ironhide came over and scooped up Achilles and one of the bottles and sat himself on the floor. "Okay, kiddo. It's time to refuel." Ironhide said as he brought the bottle's rubber teat to the little mechs lips, but Achilles immediately turned his head and pouted. He even growled and tried to scramble away from the red Autobot who held him firmly in his arms. "now, now. I won;t let you go until you refuel, Achilles. The sooner you do, I'll free you from my clutches." Ironhide said in a more serious tone. Achilles looked at Ironhide and cringed at the serious look in his optics. He seemed almost intimidated, but Ironhide wasn't giving him an evil look, so he didn't throw a temper-tantrum.

Finally, after a few moments, Achilles reluctantly began to suckle, not wanting to be held captive by the old mech. Ironhide sighed in relief as he sat up and handed the feeding sparkling to Bumblebee. "You see? You have to be fair but firm. I hope that helped."

"I think it did. Thanks, Ironhide." Bumblebee smiled, happy to have a cooperative and contented sparkling in his arms.

"No problem, Bee. You let me know when you need any more help, because to be honest Chromia won't stop nagging and yackety yacking about having a sparkling for ourselves." Ironhide chuckled as he left the nursery.

"Phew, now that that's out of the way, when your finished with your energon we'll head off to bed. Is that okay?" He playfully asked the two who were still suckling the sweet liquid.

After they dropped the bottles and smiling in content, now that they're tummy's were full, Bumblebee burped them and set them both down in the crib, tucking them in with their blankets. "Nighty Night." He cooed as he watched them settle down and sleep peacefully. Seeing they had the right idea, Bumblebee sat himself on the chair next to the crib and soon fell into stasis.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Jumping up in surprise, Bumblebee looked around but he found out it was the sparklings, crying and wailing for some one to hold them.

"Shh, shh, Don't cry. I am here, come here." He cooed in a calm voice as he scooped them up gently to his chest plate, and petted their backs. After soothing them with rubbing their back plates and saying kind words, Achilles and Sapphire calmed down and giggled and smiled at they're favorite yellow scout.

"Now, what caused you to cry like that?" Bumblebee said as he bounced them in his arms, to make them giggle more which worked, as he walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a book to read them since it was 4:00. Sitting himself on the floor and putting the sparklings in his lap, he opened up the book, which was titled "The Cat In The Hat". As he read the first few pages, Achilles began to squirm and move over to see the pages and illustrations, but Sapphire pushed him back. Achilles retaliated by pushing Sapphire away from him, and the baby femme started to cry.

"Hey! No, no Achilles. bad boy." Bumblebee said as he decided to put Achilles in time out by putting him in his crib. "If you can't be a good Autobot, you have to stay in here. I'll give you five minutes for you to calm down and behave like a good boy." He frowned, but not in a bad way, but in a stern way. Achilles just blew a raspberry and crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Bumblebee just sighed as he went over to Sapphire and picked her up and tried to calm her down, since she was still crying. "There, there, Sapphire. Your brother just made a bad decision, that's all. Want to finish the story?"

Sapphire sniffled and coughed after her crying spell, and Bumblebee picked up the book, retraced his place, and went on reading. Achilles looked over to try and see the book, but it was blocked off by Bumblebee's back plate. He felt angry, but also sad. Sniffling a little, he lay down and closed his optics and slept in quilt and anger. While he slept, he felt two hands lift him up out of the crib and he woke up to see Bumblebee, smiling at him. "Are you going to behave now?" He asked. Achilles didn't know what 'behave' was, but he knew that if he pushed his sister again he would not see the pictures. So, Achilles reached out and petted Bumblebee's cheek plate.

"Okay, let's finish the story." Bumblebee giggled as he brought the two sibling together and finished up the last couple of pages. After closing the book and putting it back in the bookcase, he brought out some toys from the toy chest and lay out some stuffed animals for the sparklings to play with. "You two play with these, I have to get something to refuel real quickly. I'll be back." He said and the sparkling headed to the toys on the floor and played around with them.

Bumblebee then proceeded out the nursery and speed down to get himself some energon for himself, since he didn't have anything to drink for a while. As he came back inside, he saw the sparklings had stayed where they were and were happy with the toys they were playing with.

"Good Sparklings." He grinned as he sat down to sip up his drink. However, after taking a few sips, a pungent, stinky, foul smell came to his olfactory sensor and he quickly covered his nose plate with one hand. Guess it was diaper changing time. As he placed his energon cube down on a table next to the chair, and went to pick up the sparklings, but they took one look and bolted, giggling.

"Hey, come back here!" He spoke as he chased after them, but could hardly catch them. It seemed to be a game to Achilles and Sapphire, but Bumblebee did not see it as a game. He saw this as a sort of mocking gesture, they didn't want to have their diaper plates changed.

"Achilles, Sapphire, you two stop crawling away and let me change you." Bumblebee growled in annoyance as he tried to catch them, but ended up falling down and landing his face in a pile of stuffed toys. As he shook his head, he turned around and found the sparklings were gone, at first he panicked but then heard a small giggle, coming from on side of the diaper changing station. Nodding his head, he went to the diaper changing station and grabbed two clean diaper plates and slowly turned to the right side of the station and found the two twins huddled together, giggling but stopped when they saw Bumblebee.

Bumblebee immediately went to them, and a huge scuffle occurred. Bumblebee was scrambling to get the dirty diaper plates off, while trying to hold onto the sparklings, who refused to settle down. Once or twice, one of the babies crawled away but were quickly brought back. "One more second!" Bumblebee groaned, and after the scuffle ended, Achilles and Sapphire looked at their bottoms, but found no diaper plates. But when they looked at Bumblebee and laughed hysterically, for Bumblebee was wearing one diaper plate on his head and the other on his aft.

As Bumblebee looked himself over, he groaned. "Oh come on." He removed the diaper plates from himself, when he looked up at the sound of the doors opening and Jazz came in.

"What happening, here? And why wasn't I invited?" He joked as he giggled at the sight of Bumblebee wearing a diaper plate on his head.

"Very funny. I'm trying to change them but they are being very uncooperative." Bumblebee moaned as he removed the diaper plate from his head.

"Here, how about I help ya out?" Jazz offered as he picked up the sparklings and lay them on the station. "Now, you two listen to little Bee, he's going to change your stinky old diaper plates for ya." He chuckled as he rubbed their heads. "Go ahead."

Bumblebee then went ahead and changes them with no problem, but not without Jazz commenting, "Do ya want me to stick around and help you? You seem to be a bit far behind in child support."

"Excuse me, but Optimus personally asked me to watch his kids." Bumblebee huffed.

"Not trying to be mean, but some bots just don't have the capability to take on such a big responsibility."

That did it. Bumblebee stopped changing the sparklings diapers and he went over to Jazz and pushed him out. "Well, if you haven't noticed I happen to be fully capable of taking on this responsibility. And I don't need some one to complain about my ways of taking care of babies." After he said that, he slammed the doors closed and Jazz was left wondering what had crawled up Bumblebee's tailpipe.

"Who does he think he is? Not so responsible, huh? Well I can be responsible if I wanted to." Bumblebee grumbled as he went back to changing the diapers.

After going through a second play time, and finishing up dinner, Bumblebee was getting very tired from working hard, but Achilles and Sapphire were still active and wanted to play. While he was busy burping the sparklings, he was soon regarding his comment he made earlier today. "How hard can watching sparklings be? Well, I guess this is a bit hard, even for me." He sighed and yawned as he placed the sparkling down and went to the bookcase to get another book, when he heard the doors open again.

Figuring it was Jazz and thinking about his outburst, Bumblebee turned around to apologise, but then saw no one was there, and neither were the sparklings. Oh no.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Uh Oh, Bumblebee lost the babies. Will he find them, or face the rath of Optimus Prime. Find out in the last part of Bumblebee The Babysitter.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Sorry for not focusing on this. Her is the last Bumblebee the Babysitter chapter, and more moments will be added to my story soon.)**

* * *

**Bumblebee The Babysitter Part 3**

* * *

Bumblebee raced down the hall, desperate to find Achilles and Sapphire. If he didn't find them soon, who knows what Optimus and Elita would do to him.

As he sped down the hallway, he heard the sound of giggling sparklings coming from Wheel Jacks lab. Now, Wheel Jack had been sent out on patrol due to have a proccesor-ache for almost the entire day, for he had worked on some unknown invention that he would show the rest of his team when he got back. If the twins were in there...Uh oh.

"Aw, jeez. I gotta get to that lab, before the twins make an explosion instead of Wheel Jack." Bumblebee panicked as he picked up speed and made it to the lab. As soon as he came to the pen doors, the twins were crawling all over the lab, holding various instruments and tools, one of them a screwdriver.

"Whoa, kids. Now just listen to Uncle Bumblebee, and put those bad toys down." Bumblebee went inside, but Sapphire and Achilles saw him and squealed in delight and crawled away from him, and Bumblebee had to chase them all over the room. As he tried to reach Sapphire from behind a cabinet filled with gadgets and work files, Bumblebee saw that Achilles somehow managed to climb up onto a shelf and was reaching for the lights on the ceiling, almost falling but Bumblebee caught him just in time. "Okay, now it's time for you two to go to bed, I am getting tired of this." Bumblebee grumbled as he caught Sapphire and carried the squabbling sparklings back to the nursery.

After placing them in their crib, Bumblebee wiped his forehead and sighed, happy to see that everything was alright.

But that was gone in a flash, when Achilles pulled out a small remote control with a big red button.

"No! Achilles!" Bumblebee cried as he reached for the remote, fearing it would trigger an explosion, but the sparkling pressed the remote while he held onto his sister, and then a bright blue aura glowed around their bodies, and to Bumblebee's astonishment, they floated up and up and up.

"What the... How did you do that?" bumblebee jumped up to catch the air borne sparklings but they were having the time of their lives, floating around the room and flying everywhere.

Achilles then let go of Sapphire and the two flew about their separate ways, with Bumblebee trying desperately to catch them. "Get down here, no flying allowed!"

Achilles flew right to the bookcase and started to pull out every book he could grab, while Bumblebee tried to catch Sapphire, but Bumblebee saw what he was doing and ran over. "No, bad bot. Stop that." Bumblebee scolded, only to get hit in the face by one of the books.

A squeal caught his attention and he saw Sapphire digging through the toy chest, tossing out every single toy and crawled out, and began chewing on them.

Bumblebee was at a loss; he could not handle this situation. The sparklings wouldn't listen, and to top it off Optimus Prime and Elita 1 would be home in about ten minutes. What was he going to do? How was he going to explain all of this? The pressure was building up inside, and he could not hold it in.

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHHAAAHHAAA,! AAAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!" Bumblebee wailed and started to bawl his optics out.

This sudden outburst stopped the sparklings in their tracks as they looked at Bumblebee, wondering why he was crying. But then they looked at each other and figured it out. They were the cause; they made him stress out because they weren't being good little sparklings that their daddy told them to be. They were naughty. This made them feel so bad.

Achilles them squeaked to his sister and motioned her to follow him and the twins came to Bumblebee's pads, tapping them to get his attention.

Bumblebee sniffled and looked at the sparklings. As he wiped away some energon tears, he saw the two put their hands over their optics, and the opened them. "Kaboo!" They gurgled in unison.

They were cheering him up, the way he would cheer them up. And it was working.

"Heh, you know what? That is pretty funny. Awe, come here." Bumblebee smiled as he scooped the babies into his arms and they hugged each other, forgiving each other for the rough day. "I forgive you, Achilles, Sapphire. Hey, why don't we clean up this room, together?" Bumblebee asked, and the sparklings beeped and smiled with him.

* * *

For the next five minutes, Bumblebee and cleaned up the nursery, with some help from the sparklings, mostly with picking up the books that Achilles tossed over the room, and pretty soon the room was back to normal.

"Great job, kids. What great helpers you are." bumblebee teased as he tickled the sparklings and the giggled. After the friendly tickle, Achilles and Sapphire yawned, and stretched their arms.

"Looks like it's bedtime for you." Bumblebee scooped them gently in his arms and lay them back in their crib, pulling the blanket over their tiny bodies, and watched as the babies fell asleep. Achilles and Sapphire looked adorable, and it would be a crime to just leave them and not enjoy their little cute display. But Bumblebee knew he had to clean up Wheel Jacks lab before he came back.

So, dimming the light to a soft glow, Bumblebee silently went to the lab and placed the tools back to where they were, re-file all the blue prints and documents, and wipe up some oil that had been spilled during the chase.

Suddenly, just as he placed the last of the tools back in the cabinet, he heard the doors of the entrance to the Ark open, and the sound of a truck came to his audio receptors. "They're back." Bumblebee said as he quickly made his way back to the nursery doors, and just as he got there, Optimus Prime and Elita 1 came around the corner.

"Good evening, Bumblebee. Was everything alright for you and our children?" Optimus greeted the young scout.

"Everything was fine, and nothing went wrong. Have a look." Bumblebee smiled as he carefully opened the doors to the nursery and Optimus and Elita went inside, peaking in the crib.

Achilles and Sapphire were sleeping and snoring quietly, as their proud parents smiled in contentment, knowing their sparklings were taken care of.

"Thank you, Bumblebee. I am happy to see my children were in the best of servos." Elita 1 thanked Bumblebee, and Optimus joined in.

"Now that I think of it, I would like to ask you this, Bumblebee. Since you have shown that you are capable of watching Achilles and Sapphire, would you like o be our official go-to babysitter from now on?"

Bumblebee flinched but did his best not to show his shock. "Oh, well that would be nice, but I," He stammered, but then he turned to look at the babies. He saw that they were holding a large, plush bumblebee and were smiling. That made Bumblebee smile, he now knew that they loved him and were on good terms. "I'm available all week." He finally decided and Optimus shook his hand in agreement.

* * *

Wheel Jack came back after his patrol and headed straight for the lab, for he needed to put the final touches on his invention.

"Alrighty then, lets put the last piece of this puzzling puzzle in its place." He hummed as he fished in the cabinet, but then looked down. "Huh? What happened to my remote control anit-gravity device?"

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(I am such a horrible person, I have nearly forgotten about my story, but not to worry my fellow readers, for I am back and will be working on more chapters. By the way, the part with the sparklings cheering up Bumblebee was inspired by an episode from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, in which Pinkie Pie babysits two of the most adorable baby ponies ever. Like and Review for me if you like. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
